halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble Brute pt.2
As G'dahv Ulquir stood across from Master Chief in the death ridden quarry, he tilted his head down. "The path of justice cannot be paved with blood" he said holding up his Energy Sword. "But it tends to make it easier to continue onward" he continued. "Get those Elephants to start up again!" called the Major. "Yes sir!" called back the Elepahnts mechanic. "Sir!" called back the mechanic. "What?" asked the Major jumping into the Elephant. "The Elephant won't respond to commands, should we re-upload, Rowan" asked the mechanic. "No, that is a last resort method" said the Major reloading his gun. "Besides, the Chief has it covered" he said turning backwards towards the battle. "You don't seem like the rest of your kind" said the Chief aiming his rifle at the Brute. "I guess I'm more calm and wise then my brethren" said G'dahv. He took a step, only to have the ground below him shot at. "Don't move" said Chief picking up the Rocket Launcher from the dead body next to him. "Only 2 ammo, gotta make them count" he thought. He took a long pause and began to fire at G'dahv. "I see" he said pulling out his Brute Shot and firing its explosive bullets. Chief jumped to the side and rolled behind a large metal box. He tossed back a grenade which G'dahv dodged and escaped the blast. He pulled out his Energy Sword and leaped forward stabbing through the Box. He knew he hit, due to the gouging sound that was heard. On the other side of the box, Chief had placed the arm of a dead solider infront of the blade to throw of the Brute. He jumped over which shocked G'dahv and pointed the Rocket Launcher at his face. "See ya" said the Spartan firing the destructive bullet. G'dahv flew back, coughing up blood, and wiping the blood from his forhead. "A mere concussion" he said standing up only to wobble to the left. Chief was alarmed that the Rocket didn't severely damage or kill G'dahv. He aimed his rifle at his and fired a magazine load of bullets at G'dahv only for them to bounce of his armor. He stepped back a few feet, and felt a thump against his ankle. Below him was a busted off turret, which he was glad to hit. He tossed a grenade which missed G'dahv by a good 6 feet. He stepped back from the smoke of the explosion only to look on in anger at what emerged from the smoke. "Hey" said chief aiming the turret at G'dahv. "Deflect this" called Chief firing of rapid blasts of bullets. As they struck G'dahv, he took a heavy blow, even if they didn't pierce his armor. After about 100 rounds, his armor began to weaken and a few bullets got through. He began to retreat slowly, only to be halted by a large tree. Chief dropped the heavy turret and pulled back out his Rocket Launcher. He reaimed it at G'dahv and their was one last click sound before the explosion erupted. Cheif flew back a good 3 feet, and the Brute Chieftan, G'dahv layed dead and slumpped over. His large furry bear stained in soot and blood. His almost ripped apart from the turrets excessive firing. Chief was not proud, but he did his job and followed his orders. He then halted to hear the russle of leaves behind the giant trees. He aimed his gun and hoped for the best.